Digimon World Dusk
by Roxas Shade
Summary: Welcome to a tale of Digimon, deceit and...some romance. Its an old story of mine, but please enjoy to your hearts content! [SS135]
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens to a dark room, filled by a desk chair and a massive computer- with multiple screens.

"Welcome everyone"

The desk chair turns around, revealing a man in all black, with glasses. He addresses the audience.

"I'm Shadowsoul135. This is….the closest I'm getting to my actual appearance."

A brief look of worry passes over Shadow's face.

"I know you must be thinking 'what is this?' But rest assured, it's something amazing"

He turns to the screen. A program opens up, data racing by.

"This is a program that I obtained from….a friend. It allows me to scan worlds and search for a specific match. And I've found one."

Shadow clicks some keys, and an image of a sprawling landscape appears on the screen.

"You see, this is the Digital World. Well….one of many- it's one version of a specific one. I searched for one specific one….and I've found it."

He clicks a few more keys, and an image of a boy pops up. He is wearing a purple hoodie, unzipped, black jeans, black trainers, and has a pair of headphones around his neck. He also has a strange device hanging off him like a pendant.

The computer speaks up.

" _Name: Roxas_

 _Age: 16_

 _Partners:_

 _Lunamon_

 _MachGaogamon_

 _Clockmon_

…"

Shadow speaks up again "As you can see, this boy is strong. And yet…"

Shadow thinks for a few seconds.

"Not sure what I was going to say. Oh well" He shrugs.

"I'll stop beating around the bush and start this. Alice, please open the program and run it."

" _Of course, Sir. Running program "Digimon world Dusk"…..syncing with world…._

… _._

 _Connection established. "_

Shadowsoul135 turns back briefly, showing a slight smile in the darkness of the room. "Won't you join me?"

He gestures to the screen as the camera closes in on it

…

X **010101010101** X

( **By the way, bold text within that bar means that I, Shadowsoul135, am talking. Just thought you should know)**

The Camera focuses on a group of people. A woman in a purple jacket and a white skirt is speaking.

"The Union Tournament will soon commence. Night Crow ( **was supposed to be Night Claw-translation error. I'll be referring to them as Night Claw)** cannot allow Light Fang to get the upper hand!"

She nods.

"Before the Normal Tournament tomorrow, I want all of you to practice. I've talked to the Digimon in Thriller Ruins to not interfere with the Practices. So practice freely."

The Digimon next to her spoke up. He looked like a Gallantmon, but with and ethereal white and blue color scheme, instead of the normal white and blue- this signifying him as a ChaosGallantmon.

"As Julia said, we cannot let Light Fang defeat Night Claw in the tournament tomorrow, no matter what! Don't forget that! Now get into your teams and begin training."

A boy in all blue and purple spoke up, addressing two others. "Roxas, Dorothy! Let's train farther in!"

The girl, Dorothy, spoke up. She was wearing a dark steel blue dress, and a purple scarf. She had aqua hair. "Why Newton? This spot is fine." She turned to the last person- **that's Roxas** -and spoke to him. "Roxas, don't you agree? Hey?"

Newton retorted. "NO! It's not good enough! We're training secretly to beat Light Fang!"

Dorothy snapped. "Fine! Let's go Roxas"

Roxas nodded.

The Three walked into the ruins. "They might still see us! Let's go in farther! We should train at the farthest point!" Newton ran off, and exasperated Dorothy and amused Roxas following.

"Maybe we should go in farther…." Newton looked around and saw a man with spiky red hair, a black leather jacket and black pants. "Raigo the Gold tamer is there ( **Then who's taking care of DarkMOON if neither the chief nor her second are there? O.o** )"

"Guess this is as far as we go. Roxas, lets fight!"

"I'll referee." Dorothy walked to one side.

"Kokuwamon, realize!" Newton realized a Kokuwamon.

Roxas spoke up "Lunara, Realize! Maverick, Realize! Chrono, Realize!"

A Lunamon (Lunara), MachGaogamon (Maverick), and Clockmon (Chrono) were realized, and the three looked ready for battle.

"Roxas, your using a ROOKIE in the tournament?!"

"You say this like she couldn't beat you flat" Roxas sounded smug. "Maverick, Chrono, could you..?

"Of course, Sir. Good luck, Lunara" Maverick did a slight bow.

"Show em who's boss, Lunara!" Chrono cheered his longtime friend.

"Thanks guys!" Lunara grinned, before focusing on the fight.

Kokuwamon charged at Lunamon.

"Too easy." Lunamon gave a devilish smirk. "Shadow claw!"

Lunara dodged, and hit Kokuwamon, and the machine bug twitched, as the blow had poisoned him.

"Aaaand she's ended this."

Lunara charged and hit the bug once more, ending the fight.

Lunara puffed up her chest, proud. "Too easy."

Roxas walked over to Newton "Newton, you need a better digimon….or one that's better trained. Didn't you JUST convert him?"

Dorothy sighed. "Newton…."

Newton was about to retort-

The entire area shook.

"Watch it, guys, there's something else here." Roxas looked around, his Digimon battle ready.

A Vilemon warped in "I'll rip you in two!"

"Not if I do so first!" Maverick jumped in front, blasting off a sonic voice, defeating the dark digimon.

"Maverick~! I wanted to do something!" Lunara whined. She was only a Rookie, while her (best) friends were Champion and Ultimate, respectively. She didn't want to feel like she was holding Roxas back- her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Sorry Luna. I forgot you're underleveled"

As Lunara began to berate her friend- she was surprisingly scary when she needed for such a small and cute creature- Roxas looked at his team "you ok?"

"I twisted my ankle…ouch."

Dorothy sighed. "I'll fix him up. You go tell Chief Julia about this please?"

"Right" Roxas nodded. "Let's go you three. Luna can berate Mav later. Although could you two please let her fight? I want to see her champion form- and also I'm tired of her snapping at you, Maverick."

"Of course Sir. I'll stay back "Maverick bowed.

"This has been happening since Mavvy digivolved last month…Mon dieu." Chrono sighed.

…

Roxas stopped, seeing two boys- one with a backwards cap, one with a bandana, and a girl with large puffy pigtails. ( **They are….hard to see. Sorry.** )

"Darn…what are they…" The boy with the cap, Ponch, groaned.

"This doesn't look good! Help! Someone!" the other boy, Gutts, cried out.

Roxas ran up, Lunara already attacking the Vilemon.

Once the Vilemon had been dispatched, the girl, Barone, spoke up "Thanks Roxas."

"Welcome. I'll tell the Chief about this. Behind you!"

Gutts Realized his Volcamon. "Payback time!"

…

"Hmm….ChaosGallantmon, you look bored?"

"Didn't even break up a sweat. But why did the Vilemon attack? They looked like they were being controlled…"

"Yes, but by who..?" Julia looked left. There was a figure in a red cloak, watching them. He laughed, and warped away.

Julia looked concerned. "Who was that?"

ChaosGallantmon shrugged. "No idea"

"Chief Julia! ChaosGallantmon!"

"Roxas!" Julia looked surprised. "Are you ok? And everyone else?!"

"Yes, Chief, Those Vilemon were extremely weak."

"Alright. You look tired. You may go home, after you've informed everyone else the same,"

"Thanks Chief"

…

…

"Welcome Back, Roxas!" The Digimon greeted was a small mouse/doll- thing. He smiled at his Tamer.

"Yes, Phascomon. How's things here?"

"Fine. I'm proud to be your NaviDigimon."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna eat and get to bed."

Lunara hopped on his arm "For victory at the tournament tomorrow!"

"For Victory!" Came from the three inhabitants and the two in the Digivice around Roxas's neck.

X **0101010101** X

Shadow is munching on a donut, and notices the transmission is done.

"Whoops! I got hungry, and this was about to go stale, so….."

He shrugs, and looks straight forward.

"How did you like this? Interesting?"

He grins, evilly.

"I'll be giving new transmission every week, so check back weekly!"

He taps some keys.

"Also working on something. I noticed some data anomalies and I'd like to figure out what they are. Hopefully I've have found them by next week."

Shadow grimaces, eye twitching.

"I hope it something good, like a new digimon…..and not a virus. The Scan program is rather delicate."

He looks back at the reader.

"I hope yo enjoyed this first installment, and please check back next week when Roxas takes on the Normal tournament- and meets a rival…."

He glances at the screen slightly.

"…and maybe someone else."

He turns to the reader, smiling, finishing his donut.

'This is Shadowsoul135, signing out!'


	2. Chapter 2

The scene once again shows the dark room…..but the chair is empty.

A crash is heard

"I did that, Mother! In the middle of something here!"

Shadowsoul135 stumbles onscreen, glasses askew and looking rather flustered.

"The Scan program I may have, but I'm still a high school student with chores to do….*sigh*"

He sits down, regaining some composure and loads up the program.

" _Starting sync progress…"_

"Well, while its doing that, I'll talk a bit."

'I've found some of the data anomalies….but I'll show one at the end. The others…..might spoil something that I'd rather not spoil. It will bring QUITE the element of shock. Hehe…"

Shadow grins, eyes briefly flashing red

"Oh would you-

" _Sync complete. Sending transmission"_

"What good timing. Let's start"

….

X **010101010101** X

Newton is in a large, brightly colored hall, Digimon starting around, talking. He looks at his watch "Roxas, you're late! What is he doing?!"

He groans, "Come on, your doing so well…You're the winner of Group A of the Normal Tournament. Don't waste it. Hurry up, Roxas!"

…

"CRAP! I'm late!" Roxas is rushing to the warp gate, his digimon behind him.

"Told you we should have gone to bed earlier." Lunara scoffed.

"I did! You know that I have trouble sleeping!" Roxas retorted, his headphones bouncing as he ran.

"Less talking, more rushing!" Chrono snapped.

…

"We made it…"

"I think Chief Julia is mad at us…"

"Luna, shush."

Roxas stopped short, recalling his three Digimon as he noticed Chief Julia talking to a man in light clothing and a red headband. There was an angelic Digimon-Ophanimon- With him, talking to ChaosGallantmon.

"Roxas, over here." Julia motioned him to come over.

"Hello, Chief Julia, Chief Glare, ChaosGallantmon, Ophanimon." Roxas bowed respectfully to the Chiefs and their partners.

"I saw your earlier matches. They were quite something. However, Warde is no slouch either."

"Warde, Chief Glare?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Yes, that's me." A boy in a brown jacket, blue shorts, wearing a red scarf around his neck and goggles on his head, walked up. He had a Digivice hanging from his neck, like Roxas.

"Oh, you're the winner the Group A, Roxas of Night claw!" the boy, Warde, smiled.

"Then I guess your Warde, winner of Group B?" Roxas asked.

Warde nodded.

"Well, the next match is the final match of the Normal tournament. I look forward to it!" Glare spoke up.

The two boys looked at each other and smirked, each seeing a desire to win in the other.

…

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the Normal Tournament! It's Warde, the Group B champ, of Light Fang versus Roxas, the Group A champ, of Night Claw! ARE! YOU! READY!?"

A deafening roar went up.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Lunara, Chrono, Maverick, REALIZE!"

"Flare, Solaris, Shimmer, REALIZE!"

The two summoned their Digimon, Warde having a Coronamon (Flare), Rizegreymon (Solaris), and Angwemon (Shimmer).

"Ha! Both contestants are using Rookies? I think we know who's going down first!" The referee/announcer stated.

"You say this like Lunara didn't do most of the work."

"Don't discredit Flare just because he's a Rookie!"

The….R/A ( **easier to use that** ) was speechless for a second, then recovered his composure, "Right. Tamers, ARE YOU READY?"

"Let the final match of the Normal Tournament….BEGIN!" * **Ding!***

"Maverick, Gaoga Tornado on the whole area!"

"Sir, yes sir! Gaoga Tornado!"

The entire battlefield was covered in biting winds, creating a thick barrier, as Maverick maintained the Tornado.

…

Shimmer glanced around, trying to find ANYONE. "What's going on?"

"This is formation: Wind Barrier. Its purpose is used to cause confusion- although it means Mavvy is outta the battle til Roxas says stop."

Shimmer turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"You're a cutie. Oh well. CHRONO BREAKER!"

Shimmer suddenly was truck from all sides, severely wounded by Chrono's 'Chrono Breaker' attack.

"Celestial Arrow!" She'd pinpointed him, and now he was through.

"Nope. Try again. Or not."

Shimmer turned around and was presented with a faceful of Chrono's clockhammer before…

Nothing.

…

"Holy shoot!" "Holy shoot!" "Holy shoot!"

Flare fired randomly; where was that chick anyway?

"Wow. You're bad at this." *giggle*

"Holy shoot!"

"Heh. Give up. I may enjoy a hunt, but…."

Lunara's voice was coming from everywhere; WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!

"You've grown stale!"

Flare turned around, faced with an evilly grinning Lunara, Her claws laced in darkness. "Ah cra-"

"SHADOW CLAW!"

…

"The….the entire battlefield has been covered in wind for over 5 minutes! Just how strong is Roxas's MachGaogamon anyway?!" The announcer was extremely flustered.

Pulsa of Light Fang remarked, "Dammit! Warde can't fight like this! He can't see anything! It's a dirty tactic!"

Newton remarked, "Not really. Roxas analyzed his opponent, and figured out that his one weakness is that if Warde can't see his Digimon, they're screwed. They need orders from him to fight effectively as a team"

"WHAT! That's cheap!"

Dorothy spoke up "Not really. Roxas's team are very good at individual battles.

Komachi, who was part of Warde and Pulsa's team, asked, "So….can they not fight as a group?"

Dorothy responded, "No, they can- but they've been training with Roxas for a very long time. Sometimes they don't even need to speak to understand one another."

Komachi asked, a bit fearfully, "How…how long?"

"4 years."

"…"

"WHAT!?"

…

Roxas checked his Digivice. 8 minutes. That was the time that Chrono and Lunara said it would take. "Maverick, stop!"

"Sir!"

As Maverick released his Gaoga Tornado, the battlefield was uncovered, revealing…

"Amazing! Both Coronamon and Angwemon have been defeated! Meanwhile, while both Rizegreymon and MachGaogamon looked tired, Lunamon and Clockmon look completely fine!"

Warde snapped, "How?! They were in gale force winds!?"

Roxas replied, "We've been training this formation specifically to beat you."

"Huh?"

"I could tell that you would be the biggest threat, so I studied your battle style and took appropriate measures."

Roxas grinned, "Chrono, Lunara, Finish this."

"With pleasure! CHRONO BREAKER!"

"Too easy. DARK CRUSHER!"

…

"Thank you for the great match, Roxas. I can tell you and Warde will be good rivals."

"T-thank you, Chief Glare."

As Glare and Ophanimon walked off, Julia turned to Roxas. "Roxas. As a reward for beating the Normal tournament, I've sent you a gift. It's-"Chief Julia stopped, noticing a figure walking off….a figure in a red cloak.

"Roxas! Follow me!"

"Yes Chief Julia!"

The three ran to the entrance of the Digicoliseum, and cornered the mystery figure with Glare, Ophanimon, and the two Knightchessmon on duty.

The White KChessmon spoke up, addressing the figure, "You shady character!"

His Black counterpart continued, "Settle down!"

Julia muttered, "He's the same ones from Thriller Ruins..."

Glare…glared ( **awkward..**.)" What's going on?"

The figure cackled, before disappearing.

Glare turned to Julia, "Chief Julia….have you met that guy before…?"

'Yes, there was incident the other day at Thriller Ruins; the Digimon went crazy, and he was there."

"I see. I wonder who he is…"

"I don't know. It's as if he's watching us…There's also been strange activity on the server….I'm worried about DarkMOON City…."

Julia turned to Roxas. Could you come to the union room once we get back? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Understood, Chief Julia."

…

The two- and ChaosGallantmon- were in the union room, along with a fashionably dressed girl with auburn hair and a young man with all purple clothes and matching hair.

"Sukikyo, Kakumi, your dismissed. Roxas, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Understood, Chief Julia!" Three voices rang out.

As the two Bronze tamers left, Julia turned to Roxas. "Roxas, do you remember the figure at Thriller Ruins?"

"The one who cause the Vilemon to go haywire? Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"I'm worried that he may do such a thing at the tournament. If he does it there…" Julia sounded worried.

Roxas nodded. "Yes. It would be a disaster."

ChaosGallantmon spoke up, "Glare seemed to know him. There was a look of recognition on his face."

"Really? I'll have to ask him later about it." Julia looked at Roxas. "That is all. Dismissed."

"Understood, Chief Julia."

As Roxas left the Union Room, he got a message on his Digivice. It read:

 _Saw you at the Tournament. Great job! That strategy I brought up worked well, huh?_

He texted back: _Yeah, it worked great. The guy I fought-Warde-was completely out of it! Thanks!_

He started walking back to his Tamer home, and got a reply:

 _Wanna do a Quest tomorrow? I'm bored, and so is everyone else._

He smirked, and texted: _Cause you lost in the second round._

Reply: _ROXAS! Just answer the bloody question!_

Text: _Of course, Lils. Lunara wants to talk to Aqua some more._

Reply: _Yay! See ya tomorrow, Roxie~_

Text: _You know I hate that nickname, Lils._

Reply: _It's why I do it, silly. Meet you tomorrow in front of the Home warp at 1?_

Text; _Can do, Lils. See ya!_

Reply: _Bye~_

Roxas had reached the Tamer home warp by then, and typed in the code for his.

As he got back, Phascomon came up, "Roxas! As a reward for beating the Normal Tournament, you got a Farm island Card!"

"Well that's Extremely useful."

"Yes! I can't wait!" Phascomon said, returning to his computer.

"Lunara, Maverick, Chrono, Realize."

"So what's up, Roxas?" Lunara asked.

"Lilly text ya, Boss?" Chrono questioned.

Roxas grinned. "Yep, were meeting her at the Home warp at 1 tomorrow"

"Ah, a chance to train with Ymir. Yes." Maverick, in his Gaomon form, cheered.

"Ya two are always goin' at it, Mavvy…" Chrono sighed.

"He is a good training partner."

"Alright, alright, stop busting your balls. I need my beauty sleep, airheads." Lunara, cranky, snapped.

"She's right. Let get some sleep. We need it, if Lils is like her usual teasing self..." Roxas said, sighing.

As they went to bed, little did they know what would be happening tomorrow would forever change their lives.

X **010101010101** X

Shadow turned to the viewer, excited.

"Well then. I was thinking that I would have to hide this, but…well…there's someone else in this picture. Who?

He grinned.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Standing up, he bowed.

"I hope you enjoyed this transmission. This has been-

 **Brzt!***

A figure that looks like Vivi from FF9 walks onto the blank screen.

Hi. I'm Shadowsoul135. The Shadow OUTSIDE of this…

He looks up

Story. To explain what happened at the end there, I always planned to have a female De…

He glares

One sec….why does the official term for "secondary protagonist" hafta be so long and confusing….

*tip, tap*

A female Deuterogamist in this story. However…that texting was spur of the moment. I planned for Roxas to know zip about her, but I figured that had been done to death.

Who is She? You'll find out…actually next chapter. After the big fight with the blob of….purple energy…pretty sure that's the Mystic Energy/Grimmon in a less condensed form thou…

He groans.

Getting off topic. Point is, this female Deuterogamist was planned from the start. I hope you enjoy this story, and thanks!

Whenever/ if I get reviews…hate being an unknown writer…

He shakes his head, and smiles

"This has been Shadowsoul135, Signing Out!"


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Music: Danganronpa: Beautiful Dead~_

Shadowsoul135 is staring at the screen, talking into a mic.

"Ryo, y-

He suddenly flips around, looking at the viewer, upside down, with his startling Ice blue eyes.

"What, Think I didn't realize you were there, dear Reader?"

He turns around, right-side up.

"I assure you, I'm not that unaware of my surroundings."

Putting his fingers together, he gives a kind smile.

"I guess some of you are annoyed at how vague I've been, hmm?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Well I can't have spoilers for the game, and I CERTAINLY cannot have any for this world."

His eyes are cast in shadow (pun intended).

"Although I'm not really sure who this person Roxas was talking to is either. Maybe we'll find out today?"

Shrugging, he turns around.

"Start the program, Alice."

" _Understood. Beginning startup..."_

"Almost forgot this…"

Shadow turns off the music.

"Can't have THAT now can we? I want you to choose whatever music you want to listen to. Just expect that it will be playing every time we start."

He blinks.

"Crud. I forgot to mention this in the last transmission, but…

 **Disclaimer:Digimon world Dusk belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea.**

Hope me forgetting that doesn't lead to problems…ill need to do that every transmission now…"

" _Beginning transmission…"_

Shadow turns to the screen and gestures

"Wont you join me?"

…

X **010101010101** X

"Roxas! Roxas Wake up! Something has happened in CITY!"

"Zzz…wat Phascomon?"

"Some weird Virus came through and turned everyone into DigiEggs! And Chrono and Maverick are at Rookie level!"

Roxas snapped up, "WHAT! HOW?!"

…

"I see…so you noticed the virus, and were able to stop it before Maverick and Chrono degenerated further and stopped it before it hit Lunara at all, Phascomon?" Roxas summed up.

"Yes." Phascomon wilted. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it sooner..."

"Do not worry, Phascomon." Maverick put a hand-glove- on Phascomon's shoulder, "The fact that you stopped it at all is amazing."

"Yeah, and now I can help!"

Chrono-now a Solarmon- Turned to Lunara, "I hope you can handle stuff on yer own for a bit- me and Mavvy are completely reset, looks like."

Lunara's gaze softened, "Yeah, I will. Don't worry."

Roxas nodded, "Let's go into CITY. I'd like to see what happened- worried about the chief…OH!"

He texted: _LILLY!_

After a few minutes: _What? Rox, its 8 am!_

Text: _Check your Digimon_

Reply: _What the? A virus degenerated them!_

Text: _Mine too. I'm gonna go in and check the CITY. Still meeting up at 1?_

Reply: _Doesn't matter that Ymir and Maximus are Rookies again, were still going with you!_

Text: _*sigh* meet you at the Warp in 10 minutes?_

Reply: _Give me 15- my hairs a mess_

Text: _Kay_

…

*tap tap tap*

"Yeesh, does it really take this long for a girl to fix her hair?" Roxas grumbled, headphones on.

"YES it does!"

The yell was right next to Roxas's ear. He jumped back, windmilling, "Holy Baihumon don't DO that Lilly!"

Standing in front of Roxas, hands on her hips, was a girl with long lavender hair that reached her hips. She wore a crescent moon shirt that matched Roxas's, a purple jacket, a pleated black skirt, purple and blue striped leggings, black trainers, and a cat ear hood. She also had a dark purple scarf on her left shoulder-with Night Claw's insignia. (Roxas's was in the exact same spot, funnily enough.)

"Hmph. Guess you're hearings going, huh?" she teased.

"I was using my headphones." Roxas deadpanned, the headphones in question sitting askew on his shoulders.

"Lemme fix them" Lilly walked up to Roxas, and fixed his headphones.

"Please stop acting like my mom…your hoods askew" He said as he fixed her hood.

"If you two lovebirds are QUITE done, can we pl-"

"Sis!"

Lunara tackle hugged a Lunamon that had popped out from behind Lilly. A Tentomon and Dorumon realized out of Lilly's Digivice, sighing.

"This Always Happens…"

"Why is Aqua's sister so bipolar…"

"Good to see you two, Maximus, Ymir." Roxas said, addressing the Tentomon and Dorumon.

"So Roxas- where to?" Lilly asked, a slight smile on her face at the two Lunamon's display.

"The Union Room. Phascomon picked up an energy spike coming from there." Roxas replied.

"Right. Let's go!" Lilly ran off.

Chasing after her, Roxas thought to himself, ("I was hoping I'd get the chance to tell her…dammit.")

…

The two Tamers and their Digimon warped into the Union Room to see a large sphere of purple energy in front of Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon, the two in pain.

"Ugh, somethings in my head, trying to take over my mind. No…can't lose…" Julia muttered, head held in pain.

"Must get rid of the virus data that has entered…won't last much longer like this…ugh…" ChaosGallantmon groaned.

The Sphere released a wave of virus energy, causing a quake, the two leaders kneeling over.

"Watch out!" Roxas cried, jumping in front of Lilly, the two knocked over from the quake.

"Roxas…Roxas wake up!" Lilly yelled, tears forming.

He reached up, dusting himself off, muttering " 'M okay…that hurt thou…"

He stood up, shouting orders. "Lunara, Aqua, take it out! Maverick, Chrono, Ymir, Maximus, stay on standby, you're not strong enough!"

As the 6 Digimon did as ordered, Roxas turned back to Lilly. "Need a hand?"

"hmm" She nodded, getting up.

"Um…um…" Lilly squirmed.

"Hmm?" Roxas questioned, turning back to her.

"Watch out!"

The two turned, seeing the sphere racing towards…

Lilly.

" _!_ "

It charged, almost upon her, before...

* _Shink*_

"Back. Off." Roxas growled, an energy blade in his hands.

The sphere turned, an annoyed look on its skeletonal face, before cackling and disappearing.

Roxas sighed, before feeling a small impact on his back.

"You…you idiot..." Lilly sniffed.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lils." Roxas apologized, turning around rubbing her head.

She tensed up, before sinking into him.

The two stood there for a bit, not sure what to do.

"Ugh..."

"It hurts all over…"

"Ah!"

"Chief Julia! ChaosGallantmon!"

…

"Roxas, Lilly, thank you."

"It was nothing, hehe~"

"Yeah. But who was that anyway?"

ChaosGallantmon shook his head, "No idea. But whatever it was, it was trying to take over our minds."

Roxas glared. "That thing...it tried to hurt Lilly! Good thing I brought my blade….would've been better if I had recharged the damn thing…never had a reason to use it before."

Lilly pouted, "You were great, Rox. And you're the only one to have thought you'd need a weapon!"

"Oi, just cause you family hasn't practiced in swordplay for over a thousand years doesn't mean-"

"AT ANY RATE" Chief Julia said, cutting the two off, "I'd like you two to go check on CITY. If there are any injured, they'll need immediate medical attention."

"understood Chief Julia."

"We'll get right on it Ma'am."

…

Roxas, Lilly, Newton, Dorothy, Ponch, Gutts and Barone were at the data terminals, trying their best to repair the damage done by the virus.

Ponch complained, "Why do I have to check the systems? It's such a hassle!"

Gutts agreed, "This is ridiculous! I can't do something so tedious!"

Barone tried to placate the two, "Ponch, Gutts, don't talk like that. This is also important work for the Union."

Roxas spoke to the two, fingers typing rapidly, "The virus destroyed or mangled a lot of the system. Were at our most vulnerable here, so shut it."

"Sheesh, your fast Rox. " Lilly exclaimed once she noticed how fast he was typing.

"The virus needs to be isolated and deleted so we can begin repairing the security system, and the other areas of DarkMOON City." Newton remarked, fingers flying faster than Roxas.

"Newton, Roxas, Lilly, chief Julia wants to speak to you." Dorothy ran up.

"You wanted us, Chief Julia?"

"Yes. The enemy is unknown, and DarkMOON has lost contact with many Digiareas." She responded.

"In addition, Center Bridge has shut down, completely cutting off SunSHINE and DarkMOON. "ChaosGallantmon continued.

"We've only been able to restore the link to three places: Sunken Tunnel, Chip Forest and Thriller ruins."

"Roxas, I'd like you to investigate Sunken Tunnel. Lilly, I'd like you to do the same at Thriller Ruins. Don't let your guard down." Julia stated.

"Be careful. I don't think the enemy's only goal was the destroy CITY…" ChaosGallantmon supplied.

"Understood, Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon!"

"Chief Julia, let us go too!"

"We can help!"

"I…I'd like to help too…"

Ponch, Gutts and Barone ran up.

"Denied. I need all hands to help repair the system." Julia shook her head, annoyed.

"Tch. Come on, let's go, guys." Ponch grumbled, walking off.

"*Sigh* I understand their want to help, but I'm only letting Roxas and Lilly go because they're responsible for stopping that mystery menace." Julia sighed.

…

"So Rox…"

"Hmm?"

Roxas looked at Lilly, head tilted.

"N-nothing! Good luck at Sunken Tunnel." Lilly shouted, before running off.

" _Really? She…dammit, she's been like this for a while now…don't tell me she…"_ Roxas thought, before rapidly shaking his head. " _Not the time. Me!"_

*Bxzz, bzz!*

"Hmm?" Roxas grabbed his Digivice, confused at the sudden text.

Text: _Sorry, I'm just…this whole business confused me. And you jumping in front of me like that...IDIOT! Don't scare me like that!_

Reply: _Sorry, I realize now that that was…pretty damn stupid of me._

Text: _*sigh* at least you realize that…._

"…"

 _Wanna talk later?_

Reply: _Sure. Tonight at my place?_

Text: _As long as it's clean._

Reply: _OI! I'm not THAT messy, am I?_

Text: _Hehe~_

Reply: _see ya at 7_

Text: _See you then, Rox._

Smiling, Roxas put away his Digivice, and headed for the Transfer gate.

…

* _drip, drip_ *

There was a quiet air in the Sunken Tunnel, broken only by the sound of dripping water…and the clashes of battle.

"Maverick, take em out."

"Double Backhand!"

Maverick slammed into the opposing Hagurumon, his hands spinning like a tornado- the 'Double Backhand'.

With a clanging of gears, the Hagurumon was destroyed, being turned into data, which Chrono promptly absorbed.

"Yes! More Machine Exp for me!" Chrono cheered.

"Hmph. Can't believe you need so much of it…how much again, Roxas?" Lunara muttered.

"6000….and we've only accumulated about 500…this is why I hate Maverick and Chrono being reset…"Roxas groaned, recalling that it took him 4 years to do it the first time. (well, more like 2, since he spent 2 years…away.)

"Mrgrgr…I despise how hard it is to digivolve you, Chrono." Roxas grumbled.

"Sorry Boss- can't help what I am." Chrono apologized.

Shaking his head, Roxas started walking, "Whatever the case, we've unlocked the floodgates, so let's keep going."

"Right!" came the triple affirmative.

Entering the net area, they noticed…a chill in the area, different from the rest of the Tunnel.

"Sir, I believe we've found the deepest part. Since we already found Miss Barone at the entrance, if we do not find Ponch and Gutts here, they would have to be somewhere else, or have left already." Maverick surmised.

"Yes, that makes sense, thank you Mave-AaaaaaH!" Roxas disappeared.

"SIR!"

"BOSS!"

"ROXAS!"

X **010101010101** X

Shadow turned to the reader, eyes flashing.

"Well that's quite the cliffhanger! I really wish the transmission didn't cut off there."

He muttered something about 'connectivity issues'.

"Besides the…unsettling ending, we finally got into the good bit! All of the Digimon have reverted to Rookie state, leaving the Union vulnerable. Also, we got some nice sexual tension between Roxas and Lilly. Can't wait to see where that goes."

"Here's Lilly's info, bye the way."

" _Name: Lilly_

 _Age: 15_

 _Partners:_

 _Lunamon_

 _Tentomon_

 _Dorumon_

…"

"Anyways, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it."

He nods to the reader, smiling in the gloom.

This has been Shadowsoul135, Signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

* _splash_ *

"AAAH! HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Shadowsoul135 leaps onscreen, an empty mug in one hand, said hand (and arm) covered in a steaming liquid.

"Gah…course Mother left the seat out…my arm is burned…what's worse, I've spilled my tea and have to make more! Dammit!"

Shadow groans, and then glares at the reader. His gaze seems to be saying, 'I dare you to laugh. I just dare you'.

"Well…I guess I probably deserved that, after the cliffhanger last week."

Grumbling, he sits down, setting the mug off to one side.

"Alice, start syncing process."

" _Starting sync progress… good job there, sir."_

Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Great, now my computer is making fun of me….I know he said she was a bottom down AI, but Sheesh…"

Shadow glances at the reader.

"So last time…something happened to Roxas. Guess we'll find out now. Also…

 **Disclaimer: Digimon world Dusk belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea.**

…There. Not forgetting again."

" _Sync established. Starting transmission…"_

Shadow grinned to the reader.

"Won't you join me?"

…

X **010101010101** X

"SIR!"

"BOSS!"

"ROXAS!"

Maverick, Chrono and Lunara raced over, trying to find their Tamer.

"Where is he? The water can't be that deep, can it?"

"I dunno…"

"We must find him! We most defiantly can't go back to Miss Lilly emptyhanded!"

All three gulped at the prospect of returning without Roxas.

*splash*

"GAH! Oh gods I smell…why hasn't anyone checked the stability of those damn bridges!"

"ROXAS!" The three yelled, running over to where Roxas was pulling himself out, dripping.

"Roxas are you- Oh gods the smell!" Lunara gagged.

"Er…Boss? You want ah…a towel or something? Or maybe a car freshener at least?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono, I order you to use Energy Bolt on me, if just to get off some of this sewer…water…ok remind me to shower like, 3 times when we get back…and clean up. I dread to think of Lils seeing me like this." Roxas darkly muttered.

"Uh, yeah, good idea…ENERGY BOLT!"

"G-GAAAAAH! OWOWOWOW!" Roxas yelled in pain, his energy blade getting recharged in the process.

"Sir, it seems the shock recharged your blade and cleaned you off…although you sorta smell like burnt popcorn now." Maverick informed, breaking his proper speech patterns a bit.

"Yes, thank you Maverick, I can tell that…is my hair sticking up?" Roxas questioned.

"No."

"Good. Now let's find those 2 idiots. And maybe a strong Digimon to fight. I need to attack something." Roxas walked off, grumbling.

…

"OI! Ponch! Gutts! See you got yourselves in some trouble!"

"Ah, Roxas! Um…why do you smell like burnt popcorn?"

"Nevermind that! I'll take out the Raremon!" Roxas said, storming up.

"Hah! Those two were a joke! You really think you can beat me?" The Raremon sneered.

"I know we can, you big pile of mulch!" Lunara replied.

"You…you think you can…I'll crush you!" the Raremon charged at Roxas's team.

…

"Aaah!"

"What...how..."

"Ooow…my gears hurt so much…"

Roxas looked at his battered team, worried. The battle had gone poorly from the start. Raremon's squishy body meant Lunara and Maverick were next to useless, and Chrono couldn't take it on alone, what with the level disadvantage.

"This is the end!"

"NO-O-O!"

"Shot edge!"

"Gah!" the Raremon was knocked away from the three weakened Digimon by a blast of blade shaped energy. "Who dares-?"

There, spinning his energy blade, was Roxas.

"Unmei style, base form...Shot edge!" He cried, blade shimmering with energy.

"Wha…how did a HUMAN hurt me!?"

"The Unmei's have practiced swordplay for over a thousand years…ever since they were knights under their lords, during the Dark Ages." Roxas stated.

He smirked, "We've since moved East, and moved here, to the Digital World 3 generations ago. The new technology has made using these techniques much easier, thus requiring only 2 years of training, instead of decades. I still haven't learned much, since the techniques must be discovered by the wielder…But it's still enough to help my partners!"

"R-right...can't let Roxas take over, eh?"

"I swore to protect Sir Roxas, 4 years ago…I will keep that promise..."

"No…no more holding everyone back anymore!"

Roxas raised his black and white trimmed Digivice Burst, the white trim glowing silver, "Right, let's show em what were made of! Lunara, Maverick, Chrono, DIGIVOLVE!"

"Lunara digivolve too…"

"Maverick digivolve too…"

"Chrono digivolve too…"

The three turned into data, before reconfiguring into Champion forms.

"…Lekismon!"

"…Gaogamon!"

"…BomberNanimon!"

Lunara had grown a good 2 feet, gaining face armor, and a more agile form. Blue lines came out of her back, misting on the ends. Her hands were covered by gloves, with crescent moon symbols on them.

Maverick had gone from a bipedal to a quadruped, his body looking more wolfish. His eyes gleamed a bright yellow, sharp fangs poking out. He still retained his gloves, but they looked more natural. Two long red antennae bloomed out of his fur, blowing gently from his Digivolution.

Chrono had become a rotund gray ball, shades over his eyes, a small fuse on his head, sizzling. In his large, strong looking hands were bombs.

"Good. I have achieved my champion form again." Maverick said, his voice having dropped a few octaves.

"Hey, I fergot about dis form! Its…odd, but a good feelin!" Chrono cheered, his voice gruffer.

Lunara stared down at herself, awed.

"Luna, you ok?" Roxas walked up to her.

"Yeah…I just...this feeling…it's great." Lunara replied, grinning.

The three turned to the shocked Raremon, snarling.

"You forced Sir to fight, and nearly hurt him…for that you shall pay." Maverick said, his voice sounding more like a growl.

"Let's have us some fisticuffs! All attack the mass of garbage!" Chrono yelled, tossing his bombs in the air.

"You'll be a nice crash test dummy." Lunara smirked.

"Oh no..." the Raremon moaned, realizing this would only end in his deletion.

"Spiral Blow!"

"Bomber Toss!"

"Moonlight Bomb!"

"G-HAHAAAAH-!" The Raremon cried, the force of the bombs and powerful spiral of wind instantly deleting it, its remains being absorbed as Exp between the three Champions.

"Great job guys. You all achieved Champion level. This is defiantly a boon- although we still need to unlock your Clockmon form, Chrono." Roxas congratulated his partners, reverting them to their Rookie forms.

"Thanks Roxas. You saved our bacon." Gutts walked up to the Normal Tamer, thanking him.

"We didn't need your help! We could have gotten him!" Ponch sneered, running into the Return portal.

"He means well. He just doesn't like accepting that we needed help. Sorry Roxas." Gutts apologized for his teammate.

"Heh, I should be the one saying sorry- thanks to him, you three have gotta do twice the work." Roxas grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Agh… I forgot about that. I'll get Ponch back for this…" Gutts groaned, before turning back, "Why DO you smell like burnt popcorn, Roxas?"

Roxas groaned, "I had a bridge collapse under me, and had Solarmon use Energy Bolt on me to dry off. Now movvit, I need to shower and clean up before Lilly finishes her mission at Thriller Ruins."

Gutts chuckled as the two walked to the Return portal, "Man, she's whipped you, huh?"

"Shut up, Gutts."

"Ha! So when ya gonna kiss?"

"Gutts, you may be a good and longtime friend of mine, but shut up before I have Solarmon use Energy Bolt on YOU."

…

After having showered 3 times and cleaning up his Tamer home, Roxas nodded, satisfied, and looked at the clock on his wall.

"Sheesh, we still have at least another hour and a half before Lils gets here."

"Eh? But Boss, its 6. Shouldn't that be an hour?"

"This is Lilly were talking about. She's gonna take at least half an hour to shower, fix her hair, and then choose some new clothes."

"Hmph. At least you don't have that problem, Sir" Maverick supplied, walking up with a bottle of tea in his hands.

Maverick was referring to the change of clothes Roxas had. He was now wearing a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black socks. His pure black headphones still rested on his shoulders.

"True, true. How many of those tea bottles are left, Maverick? You know how much Lilly likes them." Roxas recalled his oldest friends love for tea and sweets- which he himself had picked up himself somewhere along the way.

"There are still half a dozen, sir. I wouldn't be so foolish as to copy Chrono." He was referring to a time that Chrono drank the last bottle, and had gotten quite literally thrown out of a window- courtesy of Lilly- for his troubles.

"Hey!"

"Yeah. Man was she a demon then…"

"Maybe you should make dinner, Roxas. She does love your cooking." Lunara muttered from the couch, watching TV.

"Everyone likes my cooking, Luna. I was voted "Best chef in DarkMOON" because of it. But good idea. Roxas said over his shoulder, going to the kitchen.

"Although WHY I'm not sure...it's nothing fancy." Roxas muttered, cutting onions.

"That's probably why, Sir. It's so delicious for being made from everyday food. Do you need meat or vegetables?" Maverick supplied, walking into the kitchen to help.

"Veggies. I'm gonna make some stew." Roxas replied, putting the chopped onions into a bowl.

"Need me to grind the potatoes, Boss?" Chrono hopped/floated onto the table.

"Yeah, thanks Chrono."

The three males began cooking, acting like they'd done this many times before- which they had. They put the stew to heat around 6:30.

"Kay, that's done. It should be done by the time Lils gets here." Roxas muttered, wiping his brow.

…

Around 7:25, Phascomon announced that Lilly was entering.

"Hey Roxie~"

"Seriously, enough with that! It's a girls name, Lils!"

"Hehe, that's why I love doing it. Always the best reactions." Lilly had changed her outfit, now wearing tan, poofy shorts that went to her knees, long black leggings, and a blue crescent moon pin like chief Julia's- a present from the chief a few years back. She was also wearing a zipped up light blue jacket. That never a good sign- she was probably gonna tease Roxas with her assets. She'd done it before, to great effect.

"Soo, how do I look?" Lilly asked, twirling.

"Great. It's a good fit, Lils" Roxas replied, this back and forth commonplace between the two longtime friends.

"Tch, ya always forget about us, Lilly."

"Oh! Sorry Aqua!" Lilly apologized to her three Digimon, and realized them.

"Heh, don't worry, I know you just like talking to Roxas" Aqua smirked, her unusual gruff voice alerting Lunara of her presence.

"Sis!"

"Gah! Why do ya always have to tackle hug me, girl?" Aqua bemoaned from under her younger sister.

"It is good to see you again, Ymir." Maverick bowed to his counterpart.

"And you as well, Maverick. Want to go a round?" Ymir, Lilly's Dorumon, replied.

"Yes, of course. Winning Knuckle!"

"Tiny Metal!"

As the two sparred, Maximus-Lilly's Tentomon- walked over to Chrono. "Hello Again, Chrono. How're You Doing?"

"Meh, ok Maxie."

*Groan* "I'm sooo tired. Thriller Ruins is HUGE! And all of the Digimon were going haywire…" Lilly complained, landing on Roxas's couch, upside down. This caused her long lavender hair to be splayed all over the couch, and her socked legs and feet were hanging off the couch.

Roxas grimaced, silently grateful that she was wearing shorts. There had been…well, more than a few times- actually it happened with regular frequency- were Lilly was wearing a skirt, leading to a good deal of embarrassment between the two teens, and leaving Roxas with far, far more knowledge of his best friend's wardrobe than he'd like.

It didn't help that that event usually ended with Roxas getting kicked- HARD- by his friend's powerful legs. Girl had the kick of a mule.

Just as he was being reminded of a time when Ponch had said some rather sexist remarks about girls being weaker than boys, leading to him getting a taste of Lilly's leg power for himself, Lilly turned her attention to the kitchen, "Whatcha cooking, Rox?"

"Veggie stew. I had some leftover vegatables, so I thought I'd use them before they went stale." Roxas replied.

"Yay! I love your cooking!" Lilly cheered from the flipped position, unaware that Maverick had said as much about an hour and a half ago.

"Uh huh. Thought so. Just don't eat it all- leave some for Phascomon." Roxas deadpanned.

As Lilly pouted- still upside down, creating a very adorable picture- Roxas went to check the Stew. Its turns out he had perfect timing, as the oven started beeping, the timer Maverick had set going off.

Taste testing the stew and nodding, satisfied, he called out to the rest of the house, "Stew's done! Come and get it! You too, Phascomon!"

Said Digimon waked in, visibly irritated at being interrupted, "What Roxas? I was in the middle of a SAO marathon." ( **SAO belongs to ASCII Media works and was written by Reki Kawahara, not me. Although I recommend you read it, the light novel is miles ahead of the manga and anime.** )

"Dinner, Phascomon. It's Veggie Stew- your favorite"

"Oh! Well then, thank you Roxas. And hello Lilly" The mouse-like Digimon said, greeting the young lady.

"Hi Phascomon. Rox giving you any trouble?" Lilly replied, teasing her friend.

"LILS!"

"No, not at all. Although it did take a while to get rid of the burnt popcorn smell…" Phascomon muttered, hands on his chin.

"Burnt popcorn? Rox…"

*groan* "Phascomon, you idiot…"

"Don't try changing the subject, what happened?!"  
…

About an hour later, the two Tamers were on the couch, Lilly leaning slightly against Roxas, 4 tea bottles in front of them. Roxas was currently rubbing her head, something that he had done since they had met 4 years ago.

Thinking about that, he brought it up, "Hey Lils."

"Yeah?" she replied, a bit sleepily.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Of course! You were this stern looking kid- you just stood there while Chief Jonah explained how to be a Tamer. It kinda freaked me out."

"Well I'd been trained by my Dad to never show unneeded emotions, so I didn't really know any better."

"Hmm…after that, we got to pick our partners."

She continued, "I remember being swarmed by Digimon, while you just stood there, no one coming up to you."

"Yeah, until Maverick approached me. We just immediately knew we were a good fit."

"Hmm…I met Ymir and Maximus by quite literally grabbing them at random! It was so weird."

*nod* "Then I noticed Chrono short-circuiting and fixed him…started calling me Boss ever since."

"Hehe. Remember how we met Lunara and Aqua?"

"How could I not? This loud girl with lavender hair dragged me over and said 'Pick one! We should get one each, since we started at the same time!"

*grr*

"You were pretty loud, Lils."

*sigh* "Meanie…"

'You were saying?"

"Oh, Right!"

Lilly picked up where she left off, "You just sat down in front of Luna and she just…jumped on your shoulder."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Then you grabbed Aqua and demanded we have a mock fight to start off."

She pouted. "I still don't get how you won so easily without even talking!"

"We understood each other. We didn't need words."

She looked up at him. "Remember our first mission together?"

He smirked down at her. "Yeah. And the next 10. We just couldn't work together."

She jabbed him in the ribs" Cause you didn't talk!"

"I did eventually."

"Uh huh. Not until I almost died. You scolded me!"

"You ran out in front of a charging Monochromon."

"Yeah well it made everyone Digivolve for the first time. I'm still mad that you got everyone to Digivolve and I got Nada."

"Uh huh."

They sat there, quiet for a bit.

"You know…when you left for 2 years and got back…..I was afraid. Afraid that you'd reverted to your old self." Her body shrunk up.

"I don't care how strict my Grandpa is, he wasn't turning me back into that lifeless shell."

"When your Grandpa came, he looked furious. He just came up to me and...And slapped me!"

"My grandpa thinks woman are the devil ever since his wife left him for another man. He slapped my mom a lot too… until my dad found out. Then he never let him." At this, he turned to Lilly, "Lils, I swore that day I'd never let him near you again. He's…volatile. He may be a good teacher, but he's just…too volatile."

Lilly sighed into Roxas, "I know. I know."

"…"

"Remember how the Chief reacted?"

"YEP! She sent him packing! How long til his probation is over?"

"3 months" Roxas muttered darkly. "I don't care who he is, if he so much as touches one hair one your head…I'll kill him." A murderous Aura was forming around him, something that had started happening long before anyone could remember.

"Roxas-"

"I'm serious! He just...he fucking PUNCHED Chief Julia! ChaosGallantmon should have run him through! I don't care who he is!" Roxas, despite obviously being extremely angry, never rose his voice.

Lilly rubbed his shoulder, calming him, "Hush. I know, I know… don't let him ruin today, ok?"

Roxas sighed, "Yeah… Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your right about him. He's so much worse than my Grandpa ever was!"

Roxas chuckled then. "I remember your family."

"Oh?" She asked, teasing.

"Your Mom and Grandma couldn't stop asking about if I'd had sex with you or not!"

She blushed bright red. "Don't remind me." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Thought your Dad was gonna kill me, he was glaring so hard."

"What DID he say when he dragged you off?"

"He asked me what I'd done, and when I said we were just friends, just sat there for a while, and told me…" Roxas trailed off.

"What?"

"I swore not to say. Guy secret."

She pouted.

"That is adorable, Lils."

"She blushed, playfully hitting him, "Shut up!"

They laughed, talking about the past four years for a while.

".."

Eventually, Roxas sat up, "It's getting late. You should probably go home, Lils."

She moaned, slumping over, "Too tired…"

He shook his head," Well, everyone else is in their Digivices, asleep."

"…"

"Lils?"

The sound of soft breathing greeted his ears.

"Fell asleep, huh…" Roxas sighed, and picked her up, piggyback, carrying her to the Warp panel.

"Lesse…her code was…" Roxas muttered, trying to type in Lilly's house code without waking her up. Her head dropped into the crook of his neck, and his face flushed as he felt her breasts press against his back.

" _I wonder how big she's gotten…hah, I really must be tired, if I didn't stop that train of thought…or just horny."_ He chuckled, " _Nah, I'm just tired."_

He walked into her Home, and carefully navigated his way to her bedroom, despite it being dark- She'd fallen asleep at his house a few times before, so he was used to this.

He set her down in her bed, and pulled the covers over her, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Night Lils."

"Night...Rox..."

Smiling, he left her Home, heading back to bed himself, to be ready for another long day.

…

…

X **010101010101** X

Shadow was looking at the screen, finishing his tea and smiling as the transmission ended.

"Not much to say."

 ***brzt***

The Real Shadowsoul135 popped up, in his Vivi lookalike form.

Yeah well I do.

I know that the Raremon battle seem rushed, but I really just wanted to show that I'm using more than one form for the Digimon.

Roxas and Lilly are not together. Yet. That's why I have sexual tension that is thick enough to cut with a knife.

DO NOT berate me for it .They are 2 healthy teens, and have known each other for 4 YEARS! They have frigging pet names for each other! I'd be surprised if they wasn't some sexual tension in such a close relationship between a guy and a girl.

As compensation, I'll do flashback chapters to flesh their relationship out- I realize that I NEED to do this, cause I have a bad habit of putting my characters in a romantic relationship too early. I WILL need to fix that.

My characters-at least, some- have a habit of getting away from me and going off, doing their own thing. I almost FELT Lilly whispering in my ear to write that last bit.

BTW, do you want to know about my writing process? Some of my characters (Lilly and Darter-who's the Rowlet in my Pokémon Moon story- are the first that come to mind) like to come up and tell me stuff. Thought it might be interesting to see that. Sorta a meta fanfic/side story about my daily interactions with my characters.

OH who am I kidding, I'll probably write the first chapter in the next few weeks and post it as "Creator's Studio" anyway!

Not like anyone even knows who I am…

*Sigh*

 ***brzt***

He bowed to the reader, his image being overlayed with the actual Shadowsoul135, before saying

"This has been Shadowsoul135, signing off."

Goodnight, everyone.

See you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark room, full of computers, is empty.

…

…

A slightly older man with glasses, and wearing a suit and tie, walks in. His dirty blonde hair is slightly covering his right eye.

"Hello dear readers. My name is Logic, and I'm one of Shadow's personalities."

He blinks, annoyed.

"What do you mean he didn't-oh. Yes, of course."

He pushes up his glasses, the lens flashing in the gloom.

"Well, you see, Shadow has multiple personality disorder. He doesn't talk about it…well at all, as many people think that he just talks to himself a lot. Which…considering we rarely are in control and mostly just talk to him…I guess he does."

He looks up, his pale blue eyes smiling.

"The only real change that's seen is our eye color. Shadow has storm blue eyes, I have pale blue…"

He trails off.

"I guess I'll let the others tell you what their eye color is…"

He sits down at the chair, and begins tapping the keys.

"This chair is awfully stiff…helps him stay focused I supposed…now how does this go again…? Ah yes. Alice, start the sync process."

" _Of course. It is good to see you again, Sir."_

He turns back as the computer starts the process.

"Yes, I'm the 'friend' who gave him the Scan program. I made it. After all, in our pocketverse (Shadow's mind, basically) I'm a genius."

"Oh right."

 **Disclaimer: Digimon world Dusk belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea.**

"Don't want to get a copyright strike, eh?"

" _Sync established. Starting transmission…"_

Logic turns to the reader and smiles.

"Won't you join me, hmm?"

…

X **010101010101** X

"Spiral blow!"

"Gaaaah…"

The sound of Digimon turning into Exp rang throughout the mountain, the sounds of wild Digimon fighting over territory echoing from a distance.

"That's another one defeated sir."

"Good job Maverick. Didn't even have to realize Chrono," Roxas congratulated, smiling at his oldest partner.

"Found the Paint Oil, Roxas." Lunara ran up two the two in her Lekismon form, holding a small box.

"Great job Luna. That's the Quest done. It's not even 1 yet! We defiantly have time for one more. If you guys are up for it?" Roxas asked his team.

"I'm fine Sir."

"Barely broke a sweat!"

"I haven' even had the chance t' do anything yet Boss!"

"Alright. Let's keep going. Pretty sure I saw one for Sunken Tunnel…something about an Iron Pillow…" Roxas muttered.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? Who's there?" Roxas glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice.

A small purple dragon with large, drill-like claws- a Monodramon-approached, and bowed slightly.

The Monodramon spoke with a certain humbleness, 'Hello. My name is King. I was hoping I could join you, sir."

"King eh? And why would a Monodramon want to join me?" Roxas asked, curious.

"I noticed your fortitude in defeating your opponents. And your efficiency. You choose to focus on what your partners require, instead of deleting every random Digimon you face. And you are kind to your Digimon-I was hoping that I would meet a Tamer like yourself, sir." King explained.

"Ok…sure. You alright with that, guys?" Roxas agreed, asking his Digimon.

As the three nodded, King cheered, wings fistpumping, "Great! Thank you Sir."

"Ok, drop the Sir nonsense. I let Maverick do it since he has sworn me as his liege- despite my protests- but he's the only one who can!" Roxas berated.

"Ah, right. Sorry mate." King said, dropping his humble tone slightly.

"You were postulating, huh King?" Roxas deadpanned.

"I admit I overdid with the humbleness, but you are a great Tamer." King shrugged.

"Right then. We'll be doing a test run on the next Quest. Hope you don't mind the sewers." Roxas chuckled.

"What. Oh bollucks…"

…

"ARGH! Where's that stupid L-Mushroom?!"

"Please calm down miss…"

"Well we've been running around this forest for I don't know how long-

"About Three Hours Lilly", Maximus supplied.

-and we still haven't found a single stupid mushroom! There's not a lot of ground to cover anyway!" Lilly shouted, her lavender hair prickly from agitation.

"Ya think that maybe some local Digimon ran off with 'em all?" Aqua asked, her feelers tilted to one side.

"Possibly…" Lilly found herself muttering.

"Hehehehe…Oh Azulongmon this is golden!"

"HEY! Who said that!" Lilly snapped, her anger at dangerous levels.

The owner of the laughing hopped down from the tree they were in. It was vaguely dog like, mostly cream in color with a bit of green, and had the overall impression of a stuffed animal. However, the small spike on its head deterred that.

"A Terriermon…interesting, I did not know any lived here." Ymir cocked his head, curious.

"Well…" The Terriermon said, spinning around, "I've lived here so long, I eventually just Digivolved, haha~."

"How Intriguing. That Does Make Sense From A-"Maximus suddenly stopped, paling. (Or as well as one could when they were a large insect.)

"Hey, whatcha stop for? Something u-EEEOWOWOW!" He- as all Terriermon are inexplicably male-cut off, his long ears being tugged painfully.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU LITTLE MUTT!" Lilly screamed, tugging on his ears every which way, "AND TELL ME WHERE TO FIND A DAMN L-MUSHROOM!"

"OWWWW! OK OK JUST LAY OFF ON THE EARS!"

As the lavender-haired Tamer released him, he rubbed his ears, "Sheesh, your tired. Follow me. Names Moca, by the way."

As Moca lead them, Lilly giggled, "Moca? I'd expect that from a Lopmon."

"Yeah well boo you, I wanted to be different." Moca muttered.

"Ok. Sorry about the ears. I just get...cranky when I haven't eaten. And my hair is a mess…twigs and leaves all over it."

Moca looked back and saw maybe 3 twigs in her hair- surprising considering that it reached her hips. "Huh. Ok then. Forgiven."

Lilly suddenly picked him up, cuddling him.

He struggled, desperate. "Hey stop! I am NOT a doll!"

"Aww, but your so cute!" She teased.

"This ain't manly or cool! It's dumb!"

"Too bad!"

Ymir, Maximus and Aqua sighed.

"And yet another one is the receiver of Miss Lilly's teasing..."

"At Least It's Not Us…"

"Kinda not surprising, considering how much she teases Roxas."

"Eh?" Moca's ears perked up, "Shush, were here!"

Moca showed them a small hole in some bushes, revealing a large clearing, currently full of Digimon. There were Mushroomon, Kumamon, Kunemon, Goburimon, and in the center, the imposing figure of an Orgemon. There was a pile of greenish mushrooms at the Orgemon's feet.

"With all these L-mushrooms, no Tamer will ever dare set foot in this Forest again!" The Orgemon yelled, prompting cries of agreement from the other Digimon.

"So what's your plan, partner?" Moca asked.

"Partner? Are you joining my team…willingly Moca?" Lilly whispered, head tilted, "Also why are they saying that? Are L-mushrooms power boosters of something?"

"Yes, I am. And yes, they are-for Insect, Plant, and Beast type Digimon anyway." Moca whispered in reply.

He turned to her, "So what's your master plan?"

"You think I have a plan?! We're outnumbered at least 12 to 1, and that Orgemon has a level advantage!" She whispered back angrily.

"Momentai."

Just as Lilly was about to strangle the little Holy type, Aqua put a hand on her shoulder. Lilly turned to them, and saw all three of her partners were grinning, prepared for battle.

"We may not be on Roxas's level, but it don't matter. We're with you, girl." Aqua grinned at her Tamer.

"But what if you get hurt? What if you get deleted?!"

"Trust in us, Miss Lilly."

"But you're not strong enough! I can't help you like Roxas ca-" Lilly cut herself off, eyes wide.

Maximus approached her and, surprisingly, gave her a hug. "We Don't Care, Lilly. YOU Are Our Tamer, And We Believe In You." His mouth bent into a smile, "And You Said Yourself, Roxas Is The Only One Who Would Think Of Bringing A Weapon."

Lilly looked at her Digimon. Maximus was still smiling. Ymir nodded, fur bristling, and eyes feral slits, ready for battle. Moca spun around, giving a slight giggle as he did.

Aqua was practically glowing. She grinned. "Can't have my baby sister beat me, right?"

Lilly was speechless for a moment, then nodded, her purple eyes regaining their usual fire. "All right!"

…

The Orgemon smiled (well, wider), and chuckled. He had gathered these Digimon-but really, he just wanted to cause chaos. He raised his hand to order the feasting, but then-

A human girl with lavender hair and purple clothing jumped out from behind the bushes, a Lunamon, Tentomon, Dorumon and- the traitor!

 _~Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch~_

"You're through! Digivolution!" She cried.

"Lunamon Digivolve too…"

"Tentomon Digivolve too…"

"Dorumon Digivolve too…"

"Terriermon Digivolve too..."

The light of Digivolution shone, Lilly's lavender and blue trimmed Digivice releasing a wave of data.

…

"Lekismon!"

"Ka-bu-Teri-Mon!"

"DORUgamon!"

"Gargomon!~"

Aqua had the same look as her sister, but the big difference was that her armor shone a light blue color- signaling a great bond between Digimon and Tamer.

Maximus had nearly tripled in size, and towered over all- His 4 wings buzzing rapidly, creating a din. Hid helmeted face had the same light blue glow.

Ymir had become more beastlike, his claws and fangs more pronounced. Two large wings sprouted from his back, creating an imposing figure. His Red gem had gained a purplish color from the bond.

Moca had obtained pants. And also machine guns arms. His big, floppy ears now fit the body that was about Lilly's height.

"Well, well…thanks for believing in us, Lilly!"

"Grr…"

"It Is Time. To End This!"

"Hey! Looks like I'm part of this! And I got pants!"

Lilly grinned. "Let's go, guys!"

"Electro Shocker!" Maximus summoned a large energy disc in his hands, blasting it off and deleting several Digimon.

"Gargo Barrage! Take this, you big bullies!" Moca gunned down more, his voice echoing.

"Ice blast." Aqua was calmly shooting down more Digimon.

"Grah!" Ymir had gone completely feral- any digimon in his way were near instantly defeated by his claws and fangs. He had one target- Orgemon.

"Ymir! Take that bastard out!" Lilly yelled, spurring on the X-antibody Digimon.

"Pummel Whac- ARGH!" Orgemon got tackled by Ymir, and then rather forcefully pulled him off. He smirked. Like some newly Digivolved Champion would defeat HIM.

He then noticed something in Ymir's mouth. Something grren, studded and holding a bone club.

"My…my arm!" Orgemon's arm had been pulled from his body- along with his club."

"Payback time, Han!" Moca ran up, gun arms tearing the Champion up.

"You...Ill kill you, Mocaaaaaa!" Orgemon screamed.

"H-rah!"

"Wha-" was all Orgemon could get out before he was deleted. There, with Orgemon's bone club in her hands, was Lilly.

"Hehe." She grinned, teeth flashing.

…

'One more time, King!"

"Haaaa! Dino sword!"

The offending Aquilamon dissolved in a shower of Exp. The opponent, a large, reptilian tribal man with a huge machete-like sword, somehow being held in a single hand, grinned before turning.

"Well that was fun. Been wanting to beat that bully for ages. Thanks mate." He said to the approaching figure, putting his sword back on his back.

"Eh, no problem. I'm just glad we got you caught up so quicklyy…" Roxas yawned. "Although it's friggin 10 pm at night. What say we go home?"

"Right."

X **010101010101** X

Logic turned to the screen.

"Well that was nice. Got a tiny bit of Roxas and his new team member, but more importantly a good transmission of Lilly."

He nods

"While I know this was rather short ( **actually not even 2000 words- all the other chapters were, and yes it's the Actual Shadow here in bold.)** but it was a sort of breather."

He grimaces.

"Which means there's more of this, or something really big next time."

He shrugs.

"Ah well."

Logic nods, his image overlayed with both the story Shadow and the actual Shadow.

"This has been Shadowsoul135, signing out!"


	6. Chapter 6

The dark room is shown once again. However, Shadow is nowhere to be found. Neither is the chair he usually sits in. There is however, a note.

It reads " _Out for tea. Be back at 7."_

The computer turns on. There, on the monitor, is a figure that looks like what Shadow would look like if he was a girl, except with long blonde hair that reaches her waist and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, I'm the interactive Scan program assistant, nicknamed ALICE" She speaks with a slight electronic glitch. "Since Shadow is out today, I'll be running the program myself."

She smiles

"I hope you enjoy it."

A Message flashes onscreen.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon world Dusk belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea.**

After the message disappears, ALICE shows up again, code scrolling behind her.

'This transmission will be quite the interesting one."

She disappears, and her voice is heard

"Won't you join me? ~"

X **010101010101** X

'What did I friggin DO? *munch*

"No clue Boss. Maybe you said something?" *grind*

"He hasn't gotten a word from her since then Chrono. I doubt it" *Nibble*

"Perhaps she simply has been busy, sir?" *munch*

"No. She always answers my texts, even when she's busy, Maverick. Somethings up." *chew*

"You think her Digivice is in for repairs?" *gulp*

"It's possible…" Roxas muttered unconvinced, finishing off his sandwich. He and his Digimon were at and open-air café, having an early lunch. Currently, they were speaking about how Lilly had been ignoring him ever since dinner a few days back. She had run off when he saw her and called out, ignored his texts, and generally acting as if Roxas didn't exist.

*sigh* "I guess I'll just have to wait until she's cooled off…I mean this isn't like it's the first time it's happened..." The dirty blonde-haired tamer muttered."

"You know…Aqua did mention something about 'love life' last time I talked to her…" Lunara muttered.

King blinked, then smiled slyly at his Tamer, "Oh ho. Looks like she's fallen for ya, mate." He continued, hand on his chin in a superior fashion, "An now she doesn't know what to do."

Roxas flushed, "I…well that would explain it…"

Maverick glanced at his Tamer, "Are you all right sir?"

Roxas was muttering under his breath, causing some worried stares from his partners.

"ARGH! SCREW IT!" He suddenly shouted, scaring the other patrons and getting some confused looks, "Let's just...pay and get out of here. I need some time to think."

"Um…alright Boss" Chrono replied, uncertain. As the Digimon quickly finished their food, Roxas paid and quickly left, muttering into his headphones.

"Just my luck…I need some music" He sighed, exasperated, and put his headphones on. 'Danganronpa: Beautiful Dead' was playing.

…

Lilly sighed for the 10th time in a fifth as many hours.

Aqua looked up at her Tamer and longtime friend, extremely worried. She had been mopey all day- which was strange, considering that she was always peppy. And Aqua knew exactly why.

Roxas.

The idiot had made Lilly completely fall head over heels for him. Sure, it had taken 4 YEARS, but her point still stood.

Maximus walked up, Lilly's Digivice in hand. "He Sent You Another Text, Lilly. Are You Really Going Too Keep Ignoring Hum?" The insect type asked in his usual odd speech.

"I…Dammit I don't know. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I mean, how am I supposed to tell my best friend that I'm IN LOVE with him? He probably already has someone anyway…" Lilly muttered, eyes hidden by her long lavender hair.

Aqua and Maximus exchanged a knowing glance. Lilly knew that Roxas liked her, and that she liked him- heck, pretty much the entirety of DarkMOON City knew it. She was just trying to fool herself, and the two Digimon didn't like it.

Ymir entered, holding a letter. "Chief Julia sent us this. She needs us to go investigate something."

Lilly jumped up, racing out the door. "Let's go!"

Ymir sighed, visibly irritated. 'I wasn't done yet…" He growled.

Aqua looked at him, also sighing. "Lemme guess, Roxas is gonna be there too?"

Ymir nodded.

"This…is gonna be a looooong mission…"

…

Lilly entered the Union room, practically yelling, "I'm here, Chief Julia! What do you…need..." Lilly stopped, seeing Roxas there.

"Good, now I can begin" Julia said "We have gotten Intel of a new Digiarea, and I need you two to investigate it. There's something odd going on- I sent Kakumi and Sukiyo there, but they haven't reported…" She trailed off.

"Go check it out. Dismissed." ChaosGallantmon finished for his partner.

"Understood!"

As the two left, Lilly mumbled, "Sorry about…ignoring you…"

"Its fine" Came the reply as Roxas walked off. "I'll meet you there. I need to restock on healing items"

Lilly watched him go, and wilted, "I really messed this up..." She muttered, heading for the Warp.

…

"Mate, you're acting like an ass."

"King, shush."

"You are though." King retorted, watching as his (new) Tamer looked over equipment.

Roxas sighed. "I know. It's just hard. And…" Roxas swore. "How am I supposed to know how to deal with this?! I have had like, zero experiences with love! And now my best friend loves me?! It's too much!" He ranted.

"weeeell, you could always ask her out." King suggested.

"Eh?" Roxas looked up from some rings- he couldn't tell if he wanted a speed ring or spirit ring, and hadn't entirely heard the dragon Digimon.

"Ask her out after this mission. Dinner at a nice restaurant, movie, that sort of thing." King explained.

"…your right. Thanks King." Roxas smiled.

"Anytime mate" King smiled back

Roxas went back to looking at equipment-he'd rather get defensive gear anyway- before looking back at King, a confused look on his face. 'How do you know all this anyway?"

"…I may have had a Tamer who abandoned me because his girlfriend hated dragon type Digimon." King retorted, irritable.

"Oh." Roxas blinked, picking out a bronze plate, "Im not doing that, don't worry."

"I didn't expect you to, mate"

"Hmm. I'd like this please." Roxas said to the equipment seller, a DemiDevimon.

"Ooh, good choice. That'll be 500 bits!" The little devil said.

"Expensive…better be worth it..." Roxas muttered, handing over the required bits.

…

Limit valley was rather large. And ominous. And exceedingly dangerous. But it was home

At least, that's what Pyro, an Agumon of Limit Valley, thought as he looked at the rocky walls and wooden bridges.

He was currently waiting for his friend Aero, a Biyomon, to arrive. They had agreed to meet up and try to talk to the Renamon twins again.

"Where the hell is he? He always arrives before me…" Pyro muttered, worried.

"Hey Roxas, wait! We're supposed to be working together!"

"You certainly haven't seemed to want to do that for the last week."

'Look Roxas, Im sorry but I had stuff to do!"

"Bullshit. You're just avoiding me."

Pyro looked up at hearing the new voices. He knew everyone's voices in this valley, and these were very unfamiliar. He jumped up to a rock outcropping, and saw two humans. A boy with dirty blonde hair and a pure black outfit-even the headphones around his neck-and a girl with hip length lavender hair, wearing a cat ear hood and a primarily purple outfit. They wear shouting at each other. Pyro hid, curious.

"Roxas!" Lilly was taken aback, tears forming.

"Is that all you can say? My name? "Roxas rounded on her. "Lilly you're my best friend! And you shut me out for nearly a week!" His voice rose, a rare occurrence when talking to others. "What did I even do!?"

Lilly shrunk up, "You...you didn't do anything…"

There was a fire in the headphone user. "THEN WHY ARE YO- "

"ITS ME!" Lilly screamed, hands formed into fists and tears streaming down her face. "Im just dealing with a lot of shit right now and I don't know what to think!"

He yelled back, "Think what?!"

She looked up at him, eyes misty behind the tears, "IM IN LOVE WITH YOU, ROXAS!"

There was silence for a moment, before Pyro gasped as Roxas connected his lips with Lilly's.

Lilly gasped slightly, before sinking into her best friend. She didn't know what to think- her thoughts were a mess.

After about 10 seconds, Roxas broke contact and sat down, his back to a rock (which Pyro happened to be behind, as it was a rather large rock.)

He sighed, and glanced to his left as Lilly sat next to him, leaning against him.

He spoke, softly, "I've been in love with you for a long time, Lils."

She mumbled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Fear. Fear at being rejected…again."

She darted up at that. "Again?"

He chuckled. "I asked a girl out when I was training with my grandpa."

"What'd she say?"

"Her exact words were 'I don't want to be seen near a loser like you.' And she was labeled the school's nicest person. Guess Digimon isn't something that anyone can understand." He chuckled darkly.

"Why would- "She got cut off.

"I doubt it's well known here, but…People there don't think of us as people" He continued, 'us' referring to people in the Digital world, "but monsters- like the monsters we associate with."

"That…" Lilly was at a loss.

"Those two years were pure torture. Shunned and hated at school for being a 'Digifreak', and ruthlessly punished at home if I even brought it up." Roxas's voice was laced with negativity.

"I hated it, and I couldn't wait to get back. I ran off and found a portal after 2 years of that hell- if I hadn't, who knows when I would have come back, if at all."

"Is...Is that why your grandpa came? Because you ran off?" Lilly questioned.

He nodded. His face was hidden behind his bangs, only his ice blue eyes visible. "I…I couldn't deal with the possibility of being rejected again…so I just said nothing. And I despised myself every moment."

He simply lay there, looking like a broken doll after having been tossed out.

Noises of Realizing were heard, and Roxas suddenly found himself in the center of a large group hug made up of eight Digimon and one girl.

It simply stayed like that for a good bit.

During this Pyro was panicking and frantically thinking of ways to escape. After all, He'd heard to rumors of Tamers deleting wild Digimon who attacked- or for simply no reason at all. He had NO desire to become deleted data, thank you very much!

The hug eventually broke up, and the Digimon spoke up.

"Were sorry for never trying to help you, sir." Maverick spoke up after the hug had been broken. "We simply believed you were fine."

"Sorry about…not asking Boss." Chrono apologized.

"Hmm. You are a good friend. It was foolish of us to not see it." Ymir said.

"Your Lilly's best friend- and you're a strong person-but even strong people have problems. You got your problems. So, share em." Aqua grinned.

"You Are Strong- But You Can Have Moments Of Weakness. We'll Help." Maximus affirmed.

"I trust ya mate. Trust us back." King winked at Roxas.

"Momentai~" Was Moca's only word.

"Sorry." Lunara simply said.

Roxas was the one at a loss for words now- and then Lilly kissed him.

"Mmph!" Roxas had steam coming out of his ears.

Lilly pushed forward for a second, leaning into him, then broke the kiss, and stood back up. "I've always been here. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it, ok?" Lilly said smiling, tearing up.

"You guys…thank you." Roxas eyes were closed, smiling and crying.

After some time, Roxas stood up, better. "Alright. Im good."

Lilly hopped on her toes a bit, grinning.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

She just grinned wider.

"Seriously, what Lils?" He sounded annoyed.

"You're my boyfriend now." Was her reply.

"Ah. Lemme guess, you want to go on a date after this?" He said with a defeated air.

She nodded

"Alright." He sighed, condemned.

"Hehe~"

Roxas suddenly snapped up, and put Lily protectively behind him, "Alright, who's there? Show yourself!"

Pyro fell out of his hiding spot, landing on his nose. "Ouch!"

Roxas blinked, "Ok, that's not quite who I was expecting."

Lilly peeked around Roxas, blinked at Pyro, and then turned to Roxas," who were you expecting then?"

"Kakumi. I wouldn't put it past her to hide in wait for us." Roxas replied, deadpan.

He turned back to Pyro. "Question for you."

Pyro looked up, rubbing his nose. "Yes?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Roxas said, suddenly right in Pyro's face, a murderous look in his eyes.

Lilly jumped, trying to figure out how her best-friend-now boyfriend-had moved so quickly, her head snapping between where Roxas used to be and where he was now rapidly.

Pyro meanwhile, was quaking in fear, and replied terrified, "Um…all of it. I was here before you two showed up."

Roxas's blade was in his hands. "Guess I'll have to kill you."

"EEP!" Pyro jumped, running away and hiding behind Lilly. "NONONONONONO! ILL BECOME ONE OF YOUR DIGIMON JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled, terrified of the headphone user.

Lilly giggled, and bent down, hands on her knees. 'Wanna join me? I have one spot left- and I'm not sure what my boyfriend would do to you…" She trailed off, eyes to the side, head tilted.

Pyro nodded, and jumped into her Digivice.

Roxas, meanwhile, was visibly twitching, anger, confusion, embarrassment and jealousy on his face. "You have…your boyfrie…wimpy dino…" He was muttering.

She turned around standing up. "Yup! I got some friends!"

"I saw the Terriermon ("Its Moca!") but who-?"

"Got a Blackpawnchessmon at the Thriller Ruins." Was her reply.

Roxas deflated. "I only have 4…goddammit…"

King patted his Tamer's back sympathetically. "You'll get some more teammates soon, I'm sure of it."

"Uh huh…let's just keep looking..." He muttered, walking off downcast.

…

Grimmon tapped his hook hand, annoyed. He had been told that two more Union Tamers had been sighted. And yet they weren't here.

He grunted. There was only a single path! Why was it taking so long?!

He turned to an awaiting SandYanmamon. "Go look for those Tamers. They should have been here by now."

The SandYanmamon made a noise of affirmative and flew off. Grimmon nodded. They may be near impossible to understand, but as an amalgamation of every type, he could understand them perfectly. They made good scouts/spies.

"Hmph. Maybe they died…good. One less problem to deal with."

A groan came from behind the deadly Digimon.

He glanced at his captive. The girl was resilient, he'd give her that much. She had taken his Chrono DSR and hadn't been infected. "This one will be a good pawn. Take her away.

"Yes sir" A large, black bipedal wolf stepped forward, "Were too?"

"Our base. The one in the Factory, BlackWereGarurumon."

"Understood." The beast type said, before taking the girl in a rather gentle grip and exiting via a Warp panel.

Grimmon watched them go. The virus type was a good subordinate. Smart. Strong. Able to take orders without question. Yes, he made too many wolf and Were- puns but that was to be expected. Yes, he had a soft spot for young human girls, but that was to be expected as well. The black wolf had once had once had a Tamer.

But it was because said Tamer had died under the Union's orders that he was now working for Grimmon.

Or so he thought.

Grimmon smiled. The fool had no idea that he, Grimmon, was the one who killed his Tamer.

And he never would, if he and his other subordinates kept their mouths shut.

Grimmon would make damn well sure they did.

X **010101010101** X

The transmission cut off. ALICE appeared on the screen.

"It seems that the transmission has cut off. I will try to get it back. In the meantime…Shadow."

Shadow, the REAL shadow, pops his head out. "Yes ALICE?"

"I believe you can speak now, sir."

"Thank you."

Shadow snaps his fingers, and the endless white expanse that is his residence appears.

"Sorry about there being no fighting. I actually did mean to have them meet Grimmon this chapter, but Roxas and Lilly threw me out of my metaphorical chair and typed this one out. It just seems to happen sometimes."

He shrugs.

"I'll defiantly be doing that in chapter 7. So look forward to that."

Any questions you have, PM me."

His yellow eyes (I look like Vivi from ff9, remember) turned grey for a moment.

"Not that anyone even remembers me, or will review til I'm on like chapter 20 or something…allows me some breathing room to get caught up in-game I guess…"

His eyes turn back to their original color.

"Ah well."

He bows, smiling.

"This has been Shadowsoul135, signing out!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow was listening to some music, headphones on. He glances up, and notices the reader.

"Sorry. I re-found some old music and was listening to it. Want to hear it?"

He holds out his headphones. _Fire Emblem: Awakening: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? ~_ Begins playing.

'It's a rather melancholy tune, hmm? Reminds me of all of my failures…everything that I've messed up…"

Shadow trails off. There is a faraway look on his face.

He sits there for a time, music playing. After about 5 minutes, he blinks, and turns to the computer.

"Is the sync process done, ALICE?"

" _Yes. I can start the transmission anytime"_

"Alright."

 **Disclaimer: Digimon world Dusk belongs to Bandai, not me. I only own the idea.**

Shadow breathes deep, and sighs, before nodding.

"Start it."

' _Understood. Beginning transmission…"_

Shadow turns to the reader, and the music stops, as his eyes turn a slight gray color.

"Won't you join me?"

X **010101010101** X

"Pepper breath!"

"Gargo Barrage!"

"Dino Sword!"

"Shot edge!"

The cries of the three newest Digimon and one Tamer echoed throughout the valley.

Lilly ran up to Roxas and jumped on his back. 'Great job guys!" She said from her position.

"Oof!"

Lilly looked down at her boyfriend. "I'm not THAT heavy." She grumbled.

"You leapt on my back suddenly. I think anyone would react like I did." He replied.

Lilly was about to retort, when the figure of Maximus in his Champion form landed. "Maxi? What's up?"

"I Just Found And Destroyed A SandYanmamon. It acted like…A Spy. We Are Being Watched." Was the helmeted insect's reply.

"That would explain the sudden energy spikes I've been feeling." Came Chrono's voice from Roxas's Digivice.

Roxas looked down, hand on his chin. "All the Digimon should revert to Rookie form and Realize. No use warning the enemy."

"Ok. Ymir. Aqua, Realize!" Lilly held out her Digivice, Realizing the two Rookies, then degenerated her other Digimon. While still on Roxas's back.

Roxas glared up at his girlfriend, then Realized Lunara, Maverick and Chrono, degenerating King.

"Should I even question why Miss Lilly is on your back, sir?" Maverick asked, sweatdropping.

"No Mavvy, don't think we should." Chrono replied for his Tamer.

"Erm…" was all Ymir could say.

"Lils…could you please…" Roxas muttered, crouching down a bit.

"Hmm?"

"GET OFF!" Roxas shouted, snapping up, causing Lilly to fall off him, lavender hair flying.

"Ouch! Roxas~" She whined, glaring up at him.

"Maverick, I order you to 'Double Backhand' her if she tries that again- she's heavy." Roxas said, blatantly ignoring his girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"Understood Sir."

"Mind if I do it, Roxas? Or…anyone of Lilly's Digimon really?" Ymir asked, ears twitching.

"Please. Although I think we're about to deal with something a bit more troubling than the fact that my girlfriend needs to go on a diet." Roxas warned.

Lilly stood up, glaring at Roxas, and made a motion that meant she was going to get him back for the fat comment, but kept her mouth shut, realizing the sudden tension in the air.

The 2 Tamers and 9 Digimon looked around, trying to find out the source of their unease, before a swarm of SandYanmamon and Seasarmon appeared, charging.

"Digivolve!" Both tamers cried, Digivices flashing.

"Lunamon Digivolve to…"

"Gaomon Digivolve to…'

"Solarmon Digivolve to…"

"Monodramon Digivolve to…"

DORUmon Digivolve to…"

Ten-To-Mon Digivolve to…"

Terriermon Digivolve to…"

The light of digvolution surrounded the two Tamers, Pyro looking around in awe at his new teammates.

"Lekismon!"

"Gaogamon!"

"BomberNanimon!"

'DinoHyumon!"

DORUgamon!"

"Kabu-Teri-Mon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Wow…is this what being with a Tamer does?" Pyro asked, awed at the Champions fighting around him.

"Uh huh. Your gonna go far with me, Pyro!" Lilly smiled, Gargomon jumping back, guns blazing.

"Ok! I'm with you, Mistress!" Pyro affirmed, eyes shining, as King sailed over him.

"Mistress?" Lilly asked nervously, while Maximus was assaulted by SandYanmamon above her.

"Yes! Although I think I'd like to go back in the Digivice...I'll only be a handicap to you." Pyro said, sweatdropping, Chrono tossing bombs rapidly behind him.

"R-right." Once Pyro was in the Digivice, she muttered, "I'm not liking being called Mistress…makes me sound like an evil witch or something…" she blinked as Ymir rushed past her, then crashed into a wall to her right.

'OI! Little help here, Lils!" Roxas shouted over his shoulder as he slashed at several Seasarmon-they had been what had made Ymir crash into a wall, and he was currently dealing with far more than what a lone human could feasibly handle.

"Ah. Right." Lilly shook her head rapidly, before using a Digitar (health restoration) on an ailing Ymir.

The fight continued for a while, the Digimon taking out the seeming endless swarm of SandYanmamon and Seasarmon (Roxas getting the occasional hit in), while Lilly used health and Mana restoration on the Digimon as needed.

Ymir slashed his claws through a SandYanmamon and then the area was suddenly devoid of enimies.

"Well…..that happened." Aqua blinked and degenerated. The others took her cue and did the same.

"But how did so many Digimon created such a co-ordinated attack?" Lunara asked, hand on her chin.

"An' an ambush too…..I think the source of this is just ahead, Boss." Chrono theorized.

"Yeah….guard's up, team. I think we might have another run-in." Roxas muttered.

The group silently walked along the single path, wary- and then the worl was full of playback,

"Wha-what the….argh!" Maverick grimaced, his hearing more sensitive than the rest.

An orb of energy blasted into the Beast Digimon, his entire body shuddering from the electric pulse

"Maverick! What the?" Roxas turned to the blast location and was filled wit hdread at what he saw.

The Digimon was massive, bigger than Maximus's champion form, standing at almost 15 feet tall. His serpentine body had two tattered wings on its back, and a large, skeletal head with a mane of orange hair. The most eye drawing feature was the large "hands". One was three caws surrounding orb, crackling energy. The other was what could be described as a massive "hook-claw", the edges razor sharp. This was Grimmon.

"Finally, you have arrived," A deep, menacing voice boomed out from beneath the skull-like face.

"Well….nice knowing you mate." King squeaked out.

"humph. It seems one of you know when yo-"

"Air gun!"

Grimmon, caught off guard, took King's attack full on the face. "Wha…HOW DARE YOU!"

"Digivolution!"

Grimmon watched, amused, as the 8 Digimon entered their Champion forms. He chuckled once it was finished and all present were glaring. "you really think this pathetic Rabble can defeat me? You will perish!"

With that, Grimmon swiped his hook at the Lekismon sisters, and was rewarded with a satisfying smack.

Both Rabbit Digimon went flying, crashing into a wall and degenerating.

"owie owie owie…."

"ooh I don't feel good…."

"Crap. Those two were our best fighters…." Roxas muttered as the other Digimon rushed Grimmon."(Now what? I can easily tell that this….thing…is far stronger than us. What are we supposed to do?)

Roxas and Lily watched helplessly as their Digimon were Degenerated with every swipe of Grimmon's hook.

"No…no! what are we supposed to do?! Roxas!" Lilly watched desparate as her friends were mathematically defeated.

"I…I don't know. None of them even left a scratch…dammit!" Roxas replied, no plan forming in his head.

"Haha. Too easy…now…." Grimmon turned towards the Tamers, eye sockets gleaming, "Your next."

"Sir!"

Grimon slithered towards them, Both panicking.

("no…no plan…what am i…")

("I don't…this cant..i wont…) I WONT ALLOW IT!" Lilly screamed, her Digivice flashing.

Her hair glowed blue, her emotions rising, "I WONT LET YOU!"

The area around her exploded as her Digivice flashed blue, filling her partners wit henergy.

"Wha….?"

"how is?"

"Whoa…."

As Moca, Ymir and Aqua looked on, Maximus gasped, "This Is…Her Own Power…She May Not Be Able To Do Anything Directly But…She Won't Be Useless…."

'Ymir! Maximus! Aqua! Moca!" Lilly yelled, her emotions being give to them via her Digivice, "I may have no idea how the Digivice is doing this, but….We will stop this thing!"

Of course! I ain't no weakling!" Aqua replied, her eyes practically white.

"None….shall stop us!" Ymir growled.

"I…I Am A Proud Insect Digimon! And You Shall Not Stop Me Here!" Maximus screeched, Lilly's emotions affecting him.

"Lets show this overgrown grass snake what we can do!" Moca cried.

"DIGIVOLUTION!"

Roxas and his team watched amazed as Lilly's partner's digivolved, their bodies glowing with the same energy as when they fought Orgemon.

"Now!"

"The strength of our bonds! Full Moon Bomb!" Aqua released a glowing Bomb from her gloves her Moonnight Bomb transformed from the Bond.

"Heavy Metal Cannon!" Ymir blasted something more akin to a cannonball than an orb of iron from his jaws.

"Thunder Shocker!" Maximus, instead of an razor of electricity, shot off a wave of electric power.

"Gargo Blasting!" Moca released enough bullets from his machine guns to fill an entire platoon.

"GRAAAAA! I…I must retreat! But I will kill you!' Grimmon spoke, before warping away.

…

"Lils?" Roxas asked, walking up to Lilly.

Lilly tried to speak, before wobbling, and fell, to be caught by Roxas.

He looked at her and was surprised to find her fast asleep."That must have taken a lot out of you, huh? Well…get some sleep. You've earned it.

Saying that, he placed her on his back, and placed her Digimon (also fast asleep) into his's girlfriends Digivice before leaving via a nearby Portal.

….

Moments later, two bedraggled Bronze tamers arrived.

Sukikyo panted, before glancing to the Brunette next to him. "I think…we missed something."

"Oh really? No duh." Kakumi snapped back.

X **010101010101** X

Shadow blinked, before grumbling.

"you know I was expecting some big showdown but that…sucked."

 ***BRZT***

The Real Shadow popped up, chuckling.

Yeah it did.

To explain….

I don't like the Grimmon fight. As long as you have 3 Champions the fight is easy. Hell, you could just have Lekismon and two well leveled Rookies and you'd win. He's too easy.

Also….I wanted to showcase what I'm calling "Bond".

Ok and ive been stuck on this chapter for months and I wanted to be done with it already.

Granted I also need to get to here In game…

But don't worry! Kowloon Co….i have plans. Big ones.

And I'm gonna annoy (or make some happy) you guys and give a flashback next chapter- specifically How our two heroes met. I'll go into what happened after that….and once I have all of the Digimon at Champion level in game….*sigh*

Now if you excuse me….

This has been ShadowSoul135, signing out!

And now to run before you guys try to kill me cause I was lazy. I cant always make good chapters people! *runs*


End file.
